


s u b v e r t {jarringrove}

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Revenge Sex, Swtich Steve, Threesome, Top Jonathan, sometimes foursome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve 'The hair' Harrington is a spoiled, rude teenager who never thinks before he speaks. his main target, Jonathan Byers, is a poor, brooding, creep has convinced himself he doesn't care anymore. He's got too much on his plate to give one about 'The king'. One night, as dared to by his friends, Steve Harrington sneaks in the Byers' house when no one's home. Getting temporarily distracted lands him in much more than he bargained for. Though, who's to say that's not a good thing? Whilst Steve and Jonathan are fucking like rabbits, a certain new kid, blonde-curled teen gets involved, and uses this open opportunity. Basically porn with plot.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Byers was an unfortunate kid. His father left him at around 12. He been raising his little brother Will, alongside his mother, ever since then. Things got harder since November of 1983, when Will was 'lost in the woods.' It just went downhill from there. Will being possessed and trying to flay El. Only the Byers, Hop and his daughter really know what happened. They all saw each other regularly, so the secret won't get out. He has to put alot more effort into making sure Will is well, yet doesn't mind because he's his closest, only, friend. He doesn't mind working himself into a corner when he accepts others shifts because they can't make it. He doesn't mind about the rumours circulating around school. He knows they're lies. So does everyone, but they choose to believe them. Why? Because King Steve told them to.  
Steve Harrington was the opposite to Jon. He was rich, ungreatful and disrespectful to anyone who was different to him. Ever since Nancy found out Steve had been sleeping with a million other girls at the same time as she and dumped his ass, Steve had been even more predatory on Jon. It wasn't Steve's fault Jon was lowest on the food chain. Just the way the freak shambled everywhere made Steve cringe. His equally-disgusting brother was ill for a week. Everyone had thought Jon had enough of the idiot and slit his throat. Steve would've.  
Speaking of the creep duo, Jonathan and his pip-squeak pulled up to school in his beat up, whatever the hell cheap ass model he has and shuffled relaxed into school. Steve let his eyes wander to Byers' soft, tired ones. His chest ached for something. He didn't know what, but he frankly didn't have the time to care. Steve gave him a sly glance before leaving his group.  
Jonathan sighed and ruffled Will's brunette hair before dismissing him to class. He watched as his little brother strolled to class, his glare quickly darting to whoever dared to make a hurtful comment. Jonathan wanted Will to not care like him, but he got it. Will was young and hormones were fucking with his system, making him insecure as ever. Maybe when he was his brother's age, he'd be as carefree as him.  
Jonathan headed to the bulletin board to see when AV club let out. 4:00pm. That was fine for him. The bell was about to ring, so he quickly studied his timetable whilst jogging to his first class.  
"Maths, no one bothers me....Wood Work has stupid Tommy, but I'll live... Science, no one...Art, Carol - the bitch...English, Nancy and Barb, they're decent. Last but not least... great. PE with the king." Jonathan sighed at the last subject. His alibies to skip have ran out. Least, he actually had some gym clothes.  
...  
Steve and his group of ass-kissers were mingling outside of gym until coach arrived. Jonathan was late, but no one had noticed him yet. He blended into group of loud males causing a fuss and crouched as to not make himself noticeable. Coach directed them to changing rooms and they all stormed in.  
Jon kept his head to himself as he retrieved his clothes, but even that couldn't save him. He spotted Harrington approaching him from the corner of his eye, but kept his sight on his bag in front of him.  
...  
Steve wandered over to freak with a shit-eating grin. He slammed his hand on Jonathan's bare skin and cruelly chuckled when the tall bastard winced.  
"Hey everybody, look who's finally joining us today. C'mon man, why don't you introduce yourself." Steve watched as a shirtless Jonathan towered over him, still hunching a bit.  
"Man, leave me be." Jon shook his head and reached for his shirt. Steve grabbed it at the same time. If Steve was honest, the freak show could beat his ass if he wanted. Except that be would never admitting that he cared. Steve knew he wanted everyone to know he didn't care, but he did. After tugging the shirt from Jon's coarse hands, he smiled innocently and swung it over his shoulder.  
...  
"Jesus, dude. If you're that obsessed with me, keep it." Jon chuckled and strolled out of the changing room. Steve was left there with a battered shirt and a confused face.  
"What the fuck. That creep really is fucked in the head, huh?" Tommy commented. Steve really didn't wanna speak, so he gave a scoff and tossed the shirt to the other side of the room. His mind cruelly, replayed the image of Jonathan's small moment of confidence. Like it was mocking him.  
Damn, he wanted more.  
...  
Jon was puzzled. Steve had risen to popularity because of his sporting skills, yet he didn't seem like all that right now. Jonathan didn't really care. He just kept to the edges and sort of observed the eager boys. He was content until the coach blew furiously on his whistle, ordering him to join the game. He sighed and edged closer to the game. Suddenly, someone tossed the ball to him. He wasn't stupid. He couldn't be bothered with either scoring or the aggressive demands of the boys. He was pass it on, but then he caught sight of the king. He was panting and sweat shone through his grey shirt, making his chest just that little bit more visible.  
Shit, don't get distracted.1  
He figured this was closest he'd get to revenge on Steve, so he kept his blank face and...  
"Time! 26-24 to.." Jon couldn't really care less. He was admiring the sight of a pissed Harrington. Admiring the sight of a king who was just dropped kicked off their throne. Even if he'd simply clamber back on it 5 minutes later, it satisfied him.  
...  
Steve panted harshly. He glared at the creep as he left the gym. He couldn't stop his heart-beat as he saw Jonathan leave the enter the gym. His shorts just about reached his waist. Once he pulled them down, he tried his damned best to look away. God, the water made it worse, or better considering how you look at it. He was stuck staring at the showering guy as he lathered himself in soapy water. How fucking dare he.  
...  
As the club members left the AV room, Will jogged up to Jonathan and gave him a side hug.  
"Is that all I get now? Oh, how they grow too fast." He wiped a fake tear from his eye as Will rolled his.  
"Mike's coming over today. His mom's busy and frankly she doesn't trust Nancy in such a depressed state." Will chuckled when Mike air-quoted him. Jon shook his head with a small laugh.  
"Hey, if Nancy's upset, it's for a good reason." Dustin protested.  
"It's because of that douchebag-" Lucas began.  
"Steve Harrington." They all finished. Jon muttered 'the King' beneath his breath.  
"Anyway, Will the Wise and Dungeon Master Mike, please guide yourselves to my car." He gestured with his arms as the pair waved goodbye to the others.  
...  
Steve got into his car and sped off to the nearest booze store with Tommy and Carol in the back. He tried to ignore the unsavoury sounds they made in the back of his car.  
"Can you not have sex with each other for, like, one second." Steve grumbled. Tommy shrugged and continued to kiss and feel up Carol's sweater. Harrington exhaled in exasperation and cranked up his stereo.  
...  
He entered the store and headed straight to the alcohol aisle. Skimming the shelves, passing by whiskey, vodka, beer and-  
"Aha! Wine, there you are." Steve mumbled to himself. He pulled out a good few, embracing them between his arms. He sauntered to the counter and placed the bottles on the desk.  
"Here." Steve stated. The cashier glared up and down at Steve.  
"I.D?" The lady rose an eyebrow. Steve huffed and shuffled around for his fake I.D card.  
"There." Harrington hissed, slamming the laminated card onto the surface. The cashier looked unfazed and examined it. She purposefully made long glances at both Steve and the card to annoy the mannerless child.  
"That'll be $25.00." She handed back the I.D and leant on the counter. Steve tossed a $50 at her and told her to keep the change.  
"Spoiled, little shit." She muttered as she put the fifty into her register.


	2. c a u g h t

Steve, Tommy and Carol spent the rest of the day at Steve's getting wasted. Harrington took a swig of his beer and downed it in under 10 seconds.

"Wo-ah. Go on, King Steve!" The freckled ginger whooped as Carol giggled on his shoulder. Steve did a miniature bow. Carol latched onto her boyfriend in a fit of giggles.

" Oh! You know what we should do, now?" Carol excitedly proposed. Steve and Tommy were both cautious of Carol's suggestion. She could either say something really stupid, or really sexual. Or both.

"Truth or Dare! Like when we were kids!" She waved her hands sporadically. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Carol, we aren't 6 for fucks sake." Steve scoffed whilst placing down his beer. Carol scowled and crossed her arms.

"No, no. I just think Stevie's scared." Tommy grinned his idiot grin. Steve gave him an unimpressed glare and took another swig of his drink.

"No, _Steve,_ is not. " He retorted. The ginger leant back, against the couch and smirked.

"Good to hear. So you're up first." Tommy snickered. Steve continued to gulp down the last of his wine. With a harsh exhale he turned to pair and uttered,

"Dare."

...

Jonathan was just leaving from his last shift. His back might've ached from carrying things, but he was much to focused on something else. Steve's face had been engraved in his head all day. So were all the things he wanted to do his face. He smiled to himself, thinking about how much he'd love to see Steve trembling underneath him. After a while, he decided he could stop for something to eat. He'd get the kids some fries too.

...

Steve sighed as he made it to the address. He took a glance at the house. No upstairs, but decent for a white trash family. He circled the house for a way in everything was locked. Steve shrugged started to make his way home when a static noise came from his pocket.

"You there, Harrington?" Tommy's voice crackled.

"Yes, I'm here, asshole. And door's locked." Steve replied.

"Go through the window, _asshole._ " Tommy chuckled. Steve honestly wished he could punch the freckled shit through the radio.

"How can you even see the windows." Steve growled through gritted teeth.

"We're in the car, outside the house. Here." Carol waved, but Tommy immediately pulled her hand down. Steve gave a false smile back and slammed the radio antenna down.

...

"Huh? No one's home?" Jonathan looked around and saw a note attached to the fridge.

**I took the kids out to the park, dinner's on the** **stove** **.**

Jonathan peered under the foil to see some pasta his mom made. He placed in the fridge for later.

"Ahh, I guess I'll have a bath..." Jon thought to himself. He strolled to the bathroom when he heard a shuffling from the living room.

"Mom? Will? Mike?" He called. No one responded. He crept stealthily to the room. No one there. He tip-toed around. He must've been hearing things.

"Fighting all these damn monsters has gotten me on edge." He shook his head and went back to the bathroom.

...

Steve held his breath as Jonathan's footprints neared him. Now that he thinks about it, he's heard rumours about the Byers' having guns. Lots. They'd have plenty of reason to shoot him for being on his property.

"Steve Harrington goes back for no one." His pride reminded him. Once he saw Jon's legs go back into wherever it was, he made a beeline for the open door to his room. He gingerly closed the door and stared at the walls. They were covered in multiple poster of bands. Like The Clash and shit. He gradually pulled open his drawer and saw a photo album.

"What a corny freak." Steve commented, brushing the cover of the book. Still, he softly opened it. The first picture was of his mom. She was smiling and covered in what he assumed was cake mixture. His weirdo brother was in the background, with his thumbs up, proudly beaming. He continued to flick through. They were mainly pictures of his brother and his brother's over-zealous friends playing that stupid board game, his mom and some of Chief Hop. On one page, there was a picture of a girl. She was nearly bold, smiling and eating some waffle. On closer inspection, her nose was bleeding.

Holy shit.

"This is just full of freaks." He scoffed. Really, Steve couldn't hide his jealously. He felt something sick brew in his chest whilst flipping through the happy family's memories. Why did he care? He didn't know. He could have anyone's love he ever wanted...

_Anyone except his own damn family._

He wanted to scream every time he passed by a picture Joyce giggling at the camera or Will grinning with paint smeared all over his face. Harrington felt the tears welling up. He let them drop. Who the fuck was gonna see? Finally at then of the full book, he saw the last picture. A picture of a man, smiling. He was a bit of a beard. He looked so much like Jon. The picture was weakly stapled in unlike the others. He lifted up the bottom and saw a note written on it.

**Hey** **dad** **.**

**If** **you** **ever see this,** **I** **want** **you to know, I** **forgive** **you. For** **what** **you** **did to me. Mom. Will.** **Because** **you're** **my dad. And you're gonna** **be** **my dad whether** **I** **like** **it** **or** **not.** **I'm** **still** **a part of you and** **you** **are of me. I wish** **I** **could tell you everything** **I** **feel about you,** **but** **I'll** **get torn a new one by mom** **again** **. I know you think she** **worries** **too** **much. I do too.** **That's** **what** **you** **did to her.** **Still** **,** **I** **miss** **you** **.** **One** **day,** **I** **know** **you're** **gonna** **see you messed up.** **You're** **gonna** **come back. You're** **gonna** **be our dad. If** **not** **for me or mom. Then Will.** **There's** **so** **much** **that's** **going** **on** **with** **him. You** **still** **have** **time** **to** **be** **there** **for him. He misses you too.**

**Love, your eldest son, Jonathan** **Byers** **.**

Steve was speechless. His lip quivered whilst tears filed past his cheeks. The heaviness in his heart sank heavier than usual. It was heavy for Jonathan. Heavy for the remembrance of his own lack of parental figures. For once, once in his damn entire life, Steve felt ashamed. Ashamed of reminding Jon of his likeness to his dad. Ashamed of bringing up his dead-at-the-time brother, who he clearly loves so much. Ashamed for insulting his mother, who works harder than anyone in his family ever has or ever will. He glanced up and down at the paragraph, again. He traced it with soft fingers. His tears nearly blemished the words on the photo. In a fit of raging emotions he tore the photo from the album and stuffed it in his pocket. He took a deep breath in and slid the book into his drawer again. He was ready to get the hell out of there and never bother Jon again, but when he turned, he jumped back against the drawer and gulped.,

"Harrington?"


	3. r e v e n g e

Jonathan stared at the teen who had tormented him his whole life. Tears in his eyes. More importantly, in Jonathan's house without permission.

"What in the entire _fuck_ are you doing in my house, in my room." Jonathan stepped closer. He only had a red towel wrapped around his waist, but he wasn't afraid to beat Steve into a puddle. School was bad enough, but his home, his room? Harrington had crossed the fucking line.

"I-I-I was... I was just-"

"Can the fucking excuses. I'm calling the police." Jonathan threatened.

"Shit, no! You c-can't! My parents, man, they'll murder me." Steve hastily ran to block Jonathan.

"I'd be worrying about a lot more than your parents. Though, I guess you don't have that much of a future at stake anyway." Jonathan shoved past, an emotionless face painted on him. Dear God, he wanted to just punch someone or something, preferably the teen who was about to jeopardise his whole livelihood, but that would just make everything worse.

"Jonathan, please man. I'll stop fucking with you, or you brother or his friends for as long as I live." He was grovelling now. He reached to stop Jonathan from grabbing the phone, but accidentally brushed his hand with Jon's. His eyes wandered over the Byers' boy body. There were some weird scar lines on his pale skin. They kind of made him look badass and....

As his eyes skimmed over Jonathan's shirtless body, he wondered how he'd never notice how...how _pretty_ Jonathan was.

"Glad you're enjoying the damn view." Jonathan sneered, removing his hand from Harrington's.

"I-I'm sorry. I swear, I'll do anything. Just don't call the police." He lowered his hand, but kept his eyes with Jonathan's. Byers exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anything, huh?" He chuckled. Steve nodded firmly. Jonathan turned to Steve and smirked.

"You're an idiot, Steve Harrington." He uttered. Steve hung his head and gave a brief grin. Mainly to himself. He remembered how Nancy had said the same thing to him. It may not be in the same context, but it was nice.

"Ok. I...Remember...you said anything." Jonathan rose his brows and pointed at Steve, almost accusingly. Steve gave a slow, but steady nod. Jonathan nodded back and went to close all the blinds. Steve's eyes squinted in confusion. He came back to Steve, resting his arms against the wall and looking down at him.

"Jesus, creep..." Steve's eyes widened when he realised just how much deep shit he'd gotten into. Jonathan leant closer to him, whispering lowly,

"You said _anything_." And this time, it wasn't nervous or accusatory. Just confident. Steve, unfortunately, couldn't stop how quickly a rose colour rushed to cover his cheeks and nose. Jonathan Byers, the freak, was gonna fuck him, and even freakier, he was extremely excited.

"Well, hurry up. I've not got all day, creep." Steve taunted with a grin on his face. He locked his gaze with the taller's. Jonathan displayed him a leisurely smirk before letting his knee grind on Harrington's crotch. Steve instantly bit his lip and let his head fall against the wall. Jonathan's hand slithered up Steve's shirt as his fingers teasingly trailed across his chest.

Leaning in, they pressed their lips together. Steve could feel the stifling mix of desperation and lust between them. Jon sunk his teeth into Steve's fresh lips, giving his tounge a way to make him shiver even more. Steve held onto Jonathan's arms that were pinning him down. He whimpered into the kiss whilst his pants tightened. Everywhere Jonathan touched left a burn on Steve. One he'd never let go of.

Jonathan tugged away from Steve's rounded lips and let his tounge drive up and down his neck. Steve groaned and threw his head back, whispering,

"Fuck...c'mon creep...that all you got?" Jonathan's laugh was dark as he planted his lips firmly on Steve's collar bone, sucking on his smooth skin. The purple-ish mark he made was prominent on Steve. He rubbed his thumb over it and lead his lips back to Steve's ear.

"You want everyone to know you're mine, slut?" Jonathan hummed. Steve shuddered and let his arms curl around Jon's neck. _Damn,_ _right_ _he_ _was Jonathan Byers'_ _slut_ _._ Jonathan beamed at the flustered mess he was making. His teeth grazed over the moles on Steve's neck. God, did Jonathan love them.

"F-fucking, freak...You gonna f-fuck me...or what?" Steve managed to breathlessly let out. The taller readied his hands at Steve's hips and neck, and heaved him into his grip, laying him on the table with his ankles just hanging off.

"Fuck...ah...You..." He moaned out feebly. Jonathan smiled tauntingly at Steve before he hooked a finger into Steve's pants, pulling them down slowly. Steve grumbled something inaudible as he was left in his boxers. His boner felt incredibly restrained against the fabric and it made him even harder. Jon let his palm rest on Steve's clothed cock. He soon began to palm Harrington's dick, his hand groping Steve's member through his thick boxers.

"Shit, you gonna cum in your pants, King?" Byers snickered. Steve squirmed under Jon's stern grip. He thrust his hips into the touch, craving more heat. Faster, rougher.

"My- M-" Steve's breath was caught in his own throat when he felt his dick against the cold air.

"Use you words, _King Steve_. What would you want me to do?" Jonathan's voice was poison leaving his mouth. Steve stumbled over his pleads of lust. He was whining and slowly circling his hips.

"M-my dick. S-uck it now." His demand finally got out. Jonathan gave a dark chuckle met with the sound of skin being slapped. Steve's teeth dug into his bottom lip so hard, he nearly felt blood. His legs were now bent over Byer's shoulders as he gripped onto Steve's ass with his right hand.

"Manners, your highness. Have you heard of them?" He rubbed his thumb at the base of Haringtons cock, earning a quiet whimper. Steve's bronze eyes turned pleadingly for more. Jon let Steve's legs slam down onto the wooden surface as he knelt next to Steve's member. His thumb trailed around the base of Steve's dick. Sharply, his whole hand wrapped around the thick member. He squeezed it ever so slightly, but enough to make Harrington hiss in surprise.

"You want your sluttly dick in my mouth?" He asked. Steve nodded frantically, neediness seeping from him. Jonathan's mouth hovered over the cock whilst he let his tounge trace the plump head of it. Bit by bit, his mouth engulfed the other's length until he felt the head choking his throat. His head bobbed up and down the shaft, leaving saliva slick down his dick. Steve's eyes watered, blurring his sight. He could barely see the figure of Byers pounding his lips on Steve's dick. His hand hesitantly felt for the bobbing head, quickly fisting Jonathan's hair.

"F-faster, f-freak. M-make me come." He uttered, nearing the edge of his climax. Jonthan plummeted to the bottom of his dick, feeling Steve's orgasm bloom at the back of his throat. The creamy, hot liquid pooled off of his lips as they left Steve's member.

Steve was absolutely disheveled and staring at Byers in awe. His chest slowly rose and fell, grasping for oxygen. Jonathan drew a finger across his mouth and shoved it into Harrington's mouth. Steve complied and his tounge wrapped around the digit, closing. Jonathan pushed another in, letting them sink in and out of Steve's lips. Harrington whimpered and moaned.

_Like the little bitch he is._

Pulling them out, Jon hoisted up Harrington's legs back onto his shoulders. Jonathan pressed the slick fingers against Steve's twitching hole.

"Relax." He said. Steve let a sharp breath out as the digits squirmed deeper into his ass. He softly moaned and rolled his hips further down Jon's fingers, begging for him to go faster. The Byers boy stretched his index and middle finger inside the warm, wet walls of Steve's ass. He was quickly satisfied and released himself from Steve heading to a nearby drawer.

"W-where the hell are you-" Steve struggled to keep his head up and crashed back to the table. Jonathan came back and brushed his hand against Steve's red cheek, inching closer, shaking a little tube in his hand.

"We wouldn't want to rip that pretty ass of yours now, would we?" Steve felt his head spin as Jonathan towered over him. He hadn't noticed his legs spreading gradually until he caught what Jon was smirking at.

"Excited, huh?" Steve begrudgingly nodded. Jonathan gripped the inside of Harrington's thigh, layering his cock and Steve's entrance in lube. Instinctively, he grabbed at the laid down boy's hips, untying his towel and lining his dick up between Steve's ass cheeks.

Jon let one hand grasp onto Steve's hips and the other held Steve's trembling wrist.

"I've got, shit, you..." He buried his head into Sthe crook of Harrington's neck as Jon's hips adjusted to his ass. He knew the spoilt teen hadn't been fucked in the was before. As much as he _did_ want to see Steve in tears, he also wanted him to enjoy it... _for some_ _reason_ _._

Steve's hole squeezed Jonathan's dick frantically, stringing out s series of grunts from Jon. Steve arched his back at the pulsating feeling of the freak's massive dick in him. He tightened his legs around Jonathan's waist, desperately trying to catch his breath. Byers ignored Steve's shallow gasps and quickened his pace, marvelling in his easy Steve was broken.

"Can't handle my dick, King?" He jeered, grabbing Steve's cheeks and making him meet his glare. Steve didn't respond. He just tried his best to keep his eyes focused as his hips were thrust into. His clench on the table weakened, trying to suppress his moans, and failing. The sound of skin slapping and sticking filled the room.

"Oh, fuck, I'm- s-shit..." Jonathan's thrusts became erratic and sloppy and an overwhelming sensations worked from his face to his cock.

Strands of cum oozed from Harrington's puckered hole. Byers leaned down, letting his tounge licl up the excess cum. With his tounge stuck out, he pulled Steve closer from the back of his neck. Their lips pressed together again, only this time slower and kinder.

Jonathan sighed, bowing his head and taking heavy breaths. Beads of sweat fell onto Steve's stomach. Jonathan swung his legs off the table and jumped off.

"I- Jesus Christ. W-what did I just do?" Steve muttered. His arms quivered, attempting to keep him up. He turned to Jonathan, who had disappeared into his room. He could feel his heart busting against his ribs and his brain racking in his skull.

Hesitantly, Steve followed Jonathan, still naked. To Steve's disappointment, Jonathan had gotten into his clothes, covering up the sight Steve was growing attached to. He was fiddling with the old camera he always carried around.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, r-right?" Steve mumbled, embarrassed of his own pathetic self. He had broken into someone house, got caught and then got fucked, and he couldn't even face it. The taller shot him a bitter glance and then turned back to camera.

"Sure." He uttered, slumping onto his bed. Steve stood awkwardly in silence.

"You can leave." Jonathan was irritated at Steve's lack of commitment. He didn't know what he expected. This was just a grasp at Steve's pride. A way to make him shut up. Not a fucking relationship. Jonathan Byers didn't love Steve Harrington.

_Who_ _does?_

"Y-yeah, I'll g-" A crack of lightning interrupted his sentence. It brightened the room for second before it was dim again. Jonathan groaned and peered through the window.

"Shit, it's pouring down." He grumbled. Steve exhaled loudly and felt Jonathan's eyes meet his.

"I- um... shit I left my car a-at home." He almost whispered, knowing this would be the perfect opportunity for Jon to laugh at his misfortune. As Jonathan stared up and down at him, he shuffled against the wall.

"You can...fuck...You can stay. Asshole." Jonathan spat out. Steve's face was briefly shocked, but he accepted the offer gratefully, for once in his life.

He hurriedly rushed to go grab his clothes when he realised they were covered in Jonathan's cum. He blushed as the scent of the stain smelled so damn alluring. Even so, he really didn't wanna walk around in semen-stained clothes - though he _will_ still keep them. He figured Jon would let him borrow some clean clothes if he asked.

Acting aloof, Steve entered the room again, with the dirty clothes. Not wanting too sound as nervous as he had before Steve leaned on the door frame with his cocky grin.

"Hey freak, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed you clothes, would you? Mine are covered in _your_ dick juice." He mentally cringed at synonym for cum, but made sure he still appeared calm. Tossing the shirt and trousers to Jon, the taller replied with a nonchalant look. Steve's clothes creased tightly in Jon's grip. Steve could feel his stomach mix with anxiety and thrill as he was approached. Jonathan shoved the clothes in his hands, making Steve fall back a bit, and replied,

"No way, slut."  
  



	4. c l o s e r

Steve stared at Jonathan, confused and blank. Jonathan smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, picking up his camera again.

"What happens when your brother and mom comes home?" Steve broke his stunned silence.

"You stay here." Jon swiftly replied.

"I'm not a pet. I don't have to listen to you." Steve growled, mostly to himself. Jonathan rose an eyebrow and leant back. Steve's cheeks burned and he begrudgingly sat on Jon's bed.

...

A ringing came from the corridor. Steve focused his view on Jonathan's ass as he walked out to answer it. He snickered to himself, spreading his whole body, stomach down, on the bed.

After a bit, Jonathan came back in only to see Steve laying flat on his bed. He neared closer and placed a cold hand on Harrington's bare ass. Steve jumped and flipped onto his back, propped up by his elbows. Jonathan shoved him backwards and laid on his back next to him.

"Looks like we've got the rest of the day to ourselves." Steve grinned at that, not bothering to ask about the call. Jon lay comfortably in the quiet, arms beneath his head. Steve, however, kept fidgeting and fussing and Jonathan wrapped a hand over his chest, keeping him still.

"How can you stand the quiet?" Steve finally spoke. Jonathan turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"I mean, you don't have a TV in here. Only that radio." Steve chuckled, but shut up quickly.

"I like the quiet." Jonathan answered. Steve rolled his eyes as if to say _'Of course you do.'_

"Anyway. What were you looking at when you broke in my room?" Jonathan asked with a smirk.

"Ok, ok. First of all, I broke into you _living_ _room,_ smartass. Secondly, I was looking at your stupid photos." Steve huffed.

"What's that look for? Jealous my 13 year old brother has more talent than you?" Jonathan gave a wide, sly grin. Steve scoffed.

"You know everyone thought you killed him? The time he didn't show." Steve mentioned.

"How peachy." Jon murmured. Steve looked and him with anticipation.

"Well? What _did_ happen?" Steve goaded like it was an obvious question.

" _Something_ happened." Jonathan simply replied, avoiding the question.

"Right, and the _monsters_?" Steve said, in mostly disbelief. Jonathan glared at him, alarmed.

"You said _fighting all these damn_ _monsters_ -uhh- and some other shit." Steve repeated.

"You weren't meant two hear that, dickhead." Jonathan retorted. Steve pursed his lips. The two were still holding eye contact.

"Well, what does it mean?" Steve intrigued further. Byers shook his head and let a stray touch feel Steve's hair. Steve's brows furrowed, but he tilted his forehead against Jon's chest.

_Not a relationship. Not a relationship._

"Not here. I can't tell you here." Jonathan answered, voice barely over a whisper. Harrington was confused, but settled for the reply. A few more seconds of silence past before Steve opened his mouth again.

"You have a really big dick, you know that?" He claimed, like it was nothing. Jon shot up and glared at him. Steve shrugged and muttered,

"I'm just wondering why you never bragged about it. Just sayin." Jonathan sighed and laid back down.

"Because I'm not an attention whore like you, Stevie." Byers hummed. Steve furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"You think I'm an attention whore?" He asked in mock offense. Jonathan nodded firmly and Steve nudged him with his elbow. Jon nudged him back. Steve nudged even harder and soon the two were on the floor, play fighting. They broke out into laughter at the foot of the bed. Steve wheezed out in laughter and Jon gave him a brief smile before quickly dismissing it. Their hands laid on top one another as the emptiness between them disappeared. Jonathan let his free hand trail against Steve's pink cheeks. Both their eyes shut tight as they kissed deeper.

...

The next day at school, Steve peered at Jonathan from the corner of his eye. He was heading into the out the back of the school. Steve was tempted to follow him in. He was going to until Carol had began to speak,

"What happened? Last night? You didn't come out of that house till morning." Tommy gave Steve an investigative look.

"Actually I did leave. Went out the back window and went home. " Steve lied. The two continued to press with questions like: ' _Well,_ _what_ _was_ _the_ _house like?' 'Were there guns everywhere?' 'Did he have a basement?'._ Steve rolled his eyes whilst the bell sounded.

He let Tommy and Carol get a good bit ahead of him before waiting for everyone to leave the corridors. Steve snuck out the back entrance when he saw Jonathan sat quietly on the steps.

"Skipping class now, Mr Perfect?" Steve tutted. Jonathan jumped and turned behind him.

"What, asshole?" Jonathan glared, but still had a hint of a smile. Steve chuckled and gradually sat next to Jon.

"Oh nothing, just checking up on you." Steve let his words sprawl out his mouth with a coy look on his face. Jonathan gave Steve an intrigued look before facing down to fiddle with his fingers. Steve's hand trailed along Jonathan's broad shoulders and the taller couldn't hide his blushing face.

"Hey, this place is a bit too loud for my liking. How about we find somewhere...quiet?" Harrington whispered into the other's ear, licking his lobe. Jonathan's surprised look soon turned to lust. He offered a hand to Steve and dragged him to the red room.

Steve stood expectantly, waiting for Jonathan make a move.

"Well?" He asked, slightly irritated. Jonathan's laugh was subtle and dark. He leant a hand into the wall, towering over Steve.

"I think I'm gonna need a lot less ordering and a lot more _begging_ _from you_ , Harrington." Jonathan flicked his finger up, leaving Steve red and shocked. Still, Steve knelt down and gently held the back Jonathan's legs. He let his cheek rub Byers' crotch whilst looking up slyly at him.

"Please, fuck me, Jonny." Steve's voice sounded bratty, yet so sultry, Jonathan couldn't resist. He dug his hands in Steve's velvety hair and pulled him backwards.

"Since you asked so nicely." Jon smugly pulled his jeans down, allowing his member to pounce in front of Steve's face. Harrington's face lit up as he let his hand lazily stroking the erect cock. Jonathan rolled his eyes and flung Steve onto his dick, gasping in relief. Harrington's grip on Jonathan grew tighter as he bobbed up and down his cock. Saliva dripped onto Steve's lips as he gagged, taking in Byers' full length.

"Shit, you're so fucking good. Jesus fuck, _King_." Jonathan hissed out, using his grip on Steve to throat fuck him quicker. Steve's eyes were glossy as he felt force him further and further.

"I'm, fuck, close-"

Before another word was spoke, Harrington's mouth was at the base of Byers' cock and cum leaked from his lips. Jonathan still hadn't released Steve's hair, so he looked up with lidded eyes at him.

"S-Swallow." Jonathan commanded. Steve looked flustered for a split second before squeezing his eyes shut and letting the warm liquid flow down his throat. Jon sighed and yanked Steve off his cock, pulling him up to eye-level.

"Let's see what else we can do, huh?" He smirked, out of breath. Letting go of Steve, he instructed him to bend over an empty table he had. Steve complied, gasping when he felt a cold breeze hit his back. Jonathan had tugged his pants off, and was massaging his ass.

"Fuck, wanna break you. Wanna fuck you good." Jonathan growled. Steve bit his lip and turned back, grinning as he whispered,

"Hah. Then d-do it." That was all the prompt Jonathan needed whilst he shoved two fingers into Steve's entrance, using his free hand to grope his cheeks. Steve couldn't find it in himself to hide his moans. He fucking loved the feeling of Jonathan inside him. He thrusted the digits deep into his ass, spreading his hole and leaving Harrington stringing begs and pleads.

Abruptly, a cold shock connected against the shorter's back. He threw his head back and let a jolting moan. Byers' snickered and pulled his wet fingers out of Steve's hole. Jonathan admired the sight of Harrington panting, looking weakly to him.

"Shit. You get this fucked over my fingers..." Jonathan intertwined his hands with Steve's, lining his dick up with Steve's saliva slick hole.

"...Let's see how fucked you get over my dick." He murmured in Steve's ear, and with that, he rammed his length fully into Steve. The short brunette's eyes rolled to the back of his head and a shrill like moan echoed in the room.

"Y-you, shit. You ok?" Jon huffed. Steve waited for a second and nodded. Jonathan steadily shoved in and out of Steve, grumbling in desire to feel more of Steve.

Harrington's walls tightened around the dick, as he clenched his teeth together, trying, and failing, to hide the noises he was making. That was until he felt Jonathan lean onto him, his lips brushing Steve's neck.

"I wanna hear you, whore." Jonathan instructed. Steve let his words slur as he felt Jon's hips against his. He drawled out praise and whimpers at the feeling of Byers inside him. His throat was so strained, yet he continued to yell at the top of his lungs, just to hear Jonathan's praise.

It felt Godly to have Byers in his ear, praising Steve, calling him _'a good little slut'_ and stuff like that. God, it was all so fucked. The most fucked up part was that, Jon was right. Steve had approached _him_ and begged him to fuck him. Begged him to take control.

His cock was hard underneath his body, with a blooming sensation swelling in his abdomen. He tightened his eyelids shut and let his cum spurt out, splattering on his chest and bottom of his chin.

Harrington's voice cracked as he belted out a sinful scream at the feeling of his orgasm. Jonathan felt his skin prick and dick throb as his thrust became lazy and messy. His cum spilt in Steve, dripping gradually as Jonathan pulled out.

He pulled the shorter teen onto his back and hoisted his legs into the air. Without a warning, Jon's tongue entered Steve's puckered ass, licking up the warm, sticky seamen from Harrington. Steve was so exhausted, letting his head rest onto the table, head lolling to the side.

Byers let Steve's legs down, crawling over him, with cum layering his lips. Steve weakly pulled himself to Jonathan, submerging their lips. Jon held himself up on one hand as the other caressed the nape of Harrington's neck. Pulling away, strings of saliva and seamen lingered between them as they locked their gazes.

"Oh my fucking God." Steve was awe-struck, attempting to catch his breath. Jonathan gently closed Steve's mouth and sat up.

"So, am I gonna be your little regular." Jonathan moved off of Steve and gave him a tiny smirk. Steve didn't answer. He instead leaned on Jonathan and curled his arms around him.

"Come to mine? Look after me, a bit?" He giggled. Jonathan felt his back and cheeks heat up at the offer. He regained composer and accepted. Steve smiled and looked to him.

He wants to take back everything he said, everything he thought and believed. He wants to remember this and _only_ this.


	5. c l a r i f i c a t i o n

Jonathan was sweating, shirtless, griping onto the top of Steve's headboard. He huffed as his back arched, slowing pulling himself out of Harrington. Steve sat up, exhausted, and placed a hand on Jonathan's red cheek, leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh, fuck." Jonathan breathed, pulling away. Steve sighed, seeing the stains on his bed. He threw a big shirt on, which, at least, hid his private shit.

"I gotta clean up, gimme a sec." Steve pulled the cover off and headed out of the room. The cover dragged across the floor into the washing room. Steve chucked it into the machine and set it to 1 hour.

The brunette slumped against a nearby cabinet with his head in his hands. His ass ached and fingers felt numb from clenching the sheets too long. His body heated all that had happened the past couple of days. What surprised him most was the blooming tingle in his chest when he was close to Jonathan. When they kissed or even when they were just talking. _How'd the fuck did he let this happen?_ He was sat for a while until he heard Jon came down.

"Hey, you ok? You were down here for a while..." Jonathan peered round the door and entered. Steve nodded and yanked himself up. Jonathan nodded with a leisurely smile.

Jesus H, he's fucking kind as well.

"I'm screwed." Steve thought as he followed Jon back upstairs.

...

"Uh, what do you wanna do now? Should I go home?"

"No! I mean...I mean, what's the rush, weirdo? Gotta bake cookies with you baby brother?" Steve fake pouted, in a childishly mocking tone. Jonathan rolled his eyes and retorted,

"What's that? Little Stevie's worried I'll leave?" He patted Steve's hair and lent him a smirk. Steve would never say, but he was worried. Everything was so boring at his house, Jonathan surely would change that.

Steve was also caught up in the prospect of the shirtless Byers boy. He felt a finger slip under his chin and lift it up.

"Now, where are your manners, my good King? Can't you see my eyes are up here?" Jon teases, using his fore finger and thumb to squeeze Steve's cheeks. Steve blushed, looking dazed into his eyes for a bit before pulling away, completely flustered. Jonathan chuckled and fell backwards on the bed. Harrington gingerly sat next to him, curling underneath his arm.

"Ah, let's see what's on." Jonathan mumbled, switching through the channels like quickfire. Steve waved his hand at some crappy sitcom, asking Jon to stop there. The Byers boy rolled his eyes as if to say _'what a surprise.'_

...

Steve was still entangled in Jonathan's warmth. He was slipping in and out of slumber. He gave half-hearted laughs at the show playing when all he could think about was how nice this felt. Or more specifically how shitty it'd be when it's over. Not just this evening,  
This whole, whatever it is. Steve doesn't want to have random, high school slut sex anymore. He wants random, Jonathan sex? If that even makes sense. And even though there sure as hell is, he doesn't want Jonathan to find someone better than him. So what, he's jealous of some girl that doesn't even exist yet?

"Shows what kind of boyfriend I am." Steve muttered. Jonathan turned to him, with a subtle head nod. Steve looked back to him unnerved.

"Oh! Oh, no, I'm fine. I've just got this...really _dumb_ song stuck in my head." Steve bluffed. Jonathan's gaze, however, interrogated further.

"Are you sure? You look stunned. You need something?" He said and all Steve could think was, _why the fuck is he_ _perfect_ _?_ He couldn't help, but wonder if Jonathan felt the same.

_Hah! Of course he did. Steve's perfect, too...right?_

Nevertheless, Steve shook his head at the offer. Jonathan hummed and shrugged back in his position.

The ambience of the show's laugh track played between the quiet of the boys. Steve taps his finger anxiously for a while. He glanced briefly to Jonathan's calm demeanour a couple of times, too.

"Hey, c'mon. Talk to me." Jonathan sat up and was fully facing Steve now. He looked intriguingly at the nervous boy. Steve refused to turn. He couldn't conquer the nerves in his stomach.

"So? What is it, king?" Jonathan taunted to lighten the mood. Steve smiled a small bit and guided his gaze to Jon.

"Do you... like me?" He uttered softly.

"What? I, well, I guess I do huh? Actually, I'd have to be crazy about you, considering the amount I put up with, Mr Brat." He chuckled. Steve looked back at the TV, disappointed. Jonathan took his face between both his palms and aligned their faces.

"What do you want? Tell me. I can - and want - to make you feel better." Harrington was caught off guard by the warm sensation on either cheek. Taking a large inhale, Steve parted his lips and said,

"Do you wanna be boyfriends." The last part had been an inaudible mutter, causing Jon to raise an eyebrow and cock his head.

"I said 'do you wanna be...boyfriends..." The shorter clenched his eyelids and turned away. He sat anticipating a response for a while. Jonathan stared at him, hands still on his cheeks.

Clambering around to Steve's face, he pressed his lips onto Harrington's. Steve jolted grabbing on Jonathan's shoulder for stability. He soon dripped into the kiss, their lips passionately dancing. The Byers boy let a strong hand trail gingerly through Steve's hair whilst Steve's rubbed his thigh.

Pulling away, even Jonathan was stunned at what he was doing. This was never a relationship. _Was._ But shit, he's so cute and kissable and he wants him. As long as they're dating, it's not like Steve can really do any damage at school. Speaking of school, Jonathan wondered if the gym showers might be more enjoyable.

"Jonathan! Are you in there?" Steve waved his hand in Jonathan's view.

"Is that a good answer, King?" He grinned and laid back. Steve rolled his eyes and rested on Jon's shirtless chest, feeling satisfied.


	6. n e w  k i d

Steve and Jonathan's relationship had been going for a good few weeks now. It was exhilarating. Mainly for Steve. The whole taboo of it, the glances in class. Sometimes Jonathan would purposefully let his hand graze past his ass when he walked by. Steve couldn't blame him. His ass was awesome.

Over time, he had noticed he started to fall out of the winners circle. No one was necessarily targeting him, but he wasn't exactly ruling over Hawkins high with the iron fist he once was. He still had inf6lbece over nearly everyone, he just didn't take advantage of it anymore. Honestly, who cared? Steve surely didn't. Neither did Jon.

He was stepping out of his Chevrolet when he saw a group gawking at the parking entrance of the school. Steve shoved past people to catch a glimpse. Steve was confused about all the fuss until he saw _him._ A fit, golden-haired guy stepping out the car. A little ginger girl stepped out and gave the crowd a dirty look, but Steve wasn't focussed on her. The boy turned around and had electrifying azure eyes, complimented with honey tan that was his skin. His abs were clear through his thin white under shirt. He wore a black leather jacket and torn blue jeans. Scruffy much?

Billy glanced at the on-lookers. He didn't mind the attention. Well, he damn-well loved it, but would never admit it. His eyes scanned the teens as he caught a sight of a tall, mocha-haired boy. His face seemed to be analysing Billy's own. He smirked and winked, tilting his head to the side, before turning around and letting the Hawkins dwellers enjoy his ass.

Steve straightened up and turned around to school. _What the hell_ _was_ _this new kid_ _thinking_ _? Asshol_ _e_. He headed for the double doors when he felt a shoulder push past him.

"Hey! Watch it-" he warned before looking up. Jonathan had a sly grin on his face.

"Freak." Steve grinned back. He pulled Jonathan to the side and tugged on his collar.

"Watch where you're going next time, asshole." But Steve's tone didn't match the statement. He face was mischievous and on the verge if laughter.

Jonathan flicked his noise, replying with,

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Steve rolled his eyes and let go oh the collar, walking away. Not, of course, before trailing his hand across Jon's chin and watching him get flustered from the comer of his eye.

...

Jonathan was headed for PE. God, how he went from hating to adoring a subject so fast blew even his mind. Well, he did know why he liked it, that's for sure. He entered the changing rooms as normal and spared a glancing pass at Steve, who rose and eyebrow and flipped Jonathan off in return. The locker room was decently quiet until the door slammed open. Tommy, some of the other boys, and... _that_ kid, burst in. Steve's inquiring gaze briefly joined Jonathan's sceptical one. The taller shrugged and went back to getting changed. Steve did too, eventually.

...

Steve hated. Steve absolutely despised him. They were on the court and Mister New Kid had gotten way too close for comfort way too many times. There were moments were he was literally grinding on Steve's ass. Like, Jesus H, was this a basketball court or a strip club?

Not only that, but once they were in the showers, New Guy kept on making sly comments about him. It seemed he getting ganged up on, actually. Tommy was also chipping in, and Steve wanted to smack them both. He was gonna, but Jonathan continuously gave him this 'they aren't worth it' look. And on top of all that, the asshole had the nerve, the fucking nerve to take the showerhead next to him stare at Steve's whilst lathering himself in soapy water. What a fucking creep.

Jonathan had caught on too. Billy hadn't seen him or taken much notice, but Jonathan had. He saw the way he gazed at Steve. Oh wouldn't his candy ass get a surprise. Still, Jonathan hadn't paid the new kid too much worry. It wasn't worth his time.

...

It was slowly becoming worth his time. There was something fucked with this Hargrove kid. Maybe he got dropped on his head as a kid. He was so irritating. He had been seated next Jonathan because he was the only one with a seat free. No biggie. He'd keep to himself and Jon would too.

He didn't. This kid nudged, poked and prodded Byers anytime he got the chance. He'd also steal his sheet, but that wasn't Jonathan's biggest concern. You see, Billy had a habit of 'dropping' his stuff and bluntly sticking his ass into Jonathan's view. Once Billy realised he was wearing down Jonathan's patience, he began edging closer to Byers.

...

Jonathan tried to escape that class as fast as he could, yet Billy was following him or some shit. He headed into the bathroom, just to be sure, and what do you know? Blondie's followed him in.

"Jesus, you got a problem?" Jonathan hissed at the blonde. Billy replied with toothy grin,

"Hm, maybe I do? What' cha gonna do, Jonny boy?" He casually leant against the wall, smirking.

"Listen, fucker. Leave me alone. I'm not playing your bullshit." Jonathan had a grasp on the new guy's collar, pushing him against the wall.

"Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots." Billy feigned fear. Could Jonathan possibly be that stupid? He is just feeding into Billy's interest of the boy. The taller's grip tightened and Billy's only thought was to continue to prod him.

"Aww, Jon are you flirting with me?" He snickered. Jon groaned and let go. Billy still wore his prominent smirk even as his watch Byers storm out. Peering down, he spied his pants forming around his boner. Billy threw his head back and internally chucked. Shit, he was gonna get that boy.

No matter what.


	7. f o u n d

Steve reared up the car to park whilst he and Jonathan climbed out. 

"My dearest." Jon mocking bowed and offered his hand out to Steve. Harrington rolled his eyes and tugged Jonathan to his backyard pool. 

It was night and the moonlight glistened onto water. Steve crouched by the edge dipping his legs gently. It felt harsh and stung his legs at first, but eventually felt more comfortable. He turned his head up to Jonathan and patted the space next to him. He knelt down and sat crossed legged next to him. 

"You speak to that New guy?" He muttered. 

"Billy? The conceited asshole." Steve lifted up one knee to his cheek and rested on it. Byers chuckled and nodded.

"He's annoying. Jesus, I wish we shared last period." He sighed. Steve cocked his head and rose an eyebrow.

"I don't even know what he was trying. Eh, it doesn't matter." Jonathan leant back on his arms and let his head swing back. Steve shrugged and hummed. He peered into his reflection for a bit. There was a calming silence for a bit. That was until Steve got bored. 

He splashed into the pool causing Jonathan to crawl back frantically. Harrington beamed from the water with his hair wet, dipping over his face. Jonathan shook his head, knowing what Steve was implying.  
Steve reached for Jon's ankles, but he pulled away. 

"C'mon it's just water." He chuckled.  
Steve was snickering and finally grabbed onto Jonathan. 

"No, No and a million times no. Steve, I can't swim!" Jon grew hilariously hysterical as feet reached the edge of the marble poolside. Steve carried on giggling and pulling Byers with all of his strength. It paid off as Jonathan made a loud, defiant smack creating massive ripples.

Steve couldn't keep in his fits of laughter. Jonathan was completely soaked, his firm fringe now plastered over his right eye. His was stone-faced glaring at Steve.

"Oh my God, you- you look-" Harrington sputtered out his words, coughing and near tears. 

"I hate you." Jonathan glared at Steve spitting water everywhere. Jonathan floated in one place for a while before diving underneath Steve. He took a hold of his leg and dragged him underneath the surface. Bubbles flew to his face as he grasped onto Harrington's shoulders. Steve wrestled out of his hold and broke through the surface. He coughed out water trying not to burst out in laughter. Jonathan waded closer towards him and backed him against the pool wall.

"Oh yeah, that was real funny, huh, Stevie?" Jonathan had his hands around his abdomen. Steve nodded in a sly manner. The two leaned in closer into each other's presence. Harrington quickly pressed his lips against Jonathan's quickly, opening his mouth for the taller.

...

Ho-ly fuck... what am I doing? 

Billy Hargrove, the beast of a high schooler, was knelt down in Harrington's backyard, spying on two freaks getting it on. How the fuck did he get here? 

I know. I was bored at home. Excited after what happened at school, I decided to treat yourself. But jacking it wasn't enough. I got a bit drunk thinking it would loosen you up. It didn't. So instead of jacking off alone, thinking about being fucked by Byers and Harrington at once, I thought it would be even better to just go to their house. Except I only knew Steve's address...who would've thought I'd be so lucky. 

Right... so he leaned closer from the shrubs, staring piercingly at the couple about to fuck. Whilst holding up his glare, he reached to his fly, unzipping it, gradually. Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, he squeezed and tugged his shaft desperately. He could just imagine the bliss of being so close to cumming and then being denied. Billy was a pain slut. As simple as that. He loved being used. He grinned as he saw Jonathan place Steve on his knees and clamber out, lining himself up with the smaller. Billy felt a a dump of cum splatter onto his hands. How in hell did he cum that quick? He tried to scramble back onto his feet, but the alcohol from earlier began to kick in. He wavered on his legs before tumbling back down with a massive thud.

...

Byers placed his hands on Steve's hips, ready to hear him beg, until he heard a crash in the woods surrounding the pool. 

"What was that?" Jonathan asked Harrington yet faced the trees. Steve made a mutter of indifference, suggesting it was just some animal.

"No..no I dont.." Jonathan knew he heard something, but it couldn't be one of those monsters, right? Eleven closed the gate...It can't be.

"Just gimme a sec." Jonathan assured Steve. He quickly yanked his jeans back on. Steve gave a huff of annoyance, but entertained Byers paranoia. Was it those monsters he spoke about before? The ones that he couldn't say anything about? Steve hoped not. Now feeling equally as nervous, Steve pulled his trousers back on too, but left his shirt, trailing behind Jon.

Byers crept closer into the darkness. He could barely see his surroundings. He didn't get far until he felt his foot hit something. He glanced down and saw the faint outline of...a body? 

"Holy shit." He breathed out. 

"What is it?" Steve bit his tongue. Jonathan reached down and felt around whoever it was' chest. They were breathing, and real heavy too.

"Who...Who is it..." The unidentified body huffed out. Jonathan could've sworn it sounded like Hargrove. But it couldn't be. 

"Shit, it's a person! Hey, man are you ok?" Steve called out, still behind Jon. The body just let out an airy giggle. Jonathan shook his head and pulled the person up by their arms. Heaving them onto his shoulder, he figured this guy needed all the help he could get.

...

Byers still hadn't seen this person's face. They made it back out into the light of the pool when Steve gasped abruptly.

"Holy shit, Billy!" Steve exclaimed incredulously. The curly blonde hair, the muscles and tan skin. Jonathan turned to Steve confused. He pulled the man off his shoulders and onto a chair. Jonathan stared at the blonde is disbelief.

"Oh my fucking, God. What the hell are you doing here?" Jon hissed. The blonde was slumped in the pool chair, covered in mud with his cock hanging from his jeans. All Billy could do was look up in a daze at the two, and chuckle again. 

"Oh, you're fucking dead, shithead." Steve hoisted Billy up, with a menacing glare.

"Hah...I hope I am." Hargrove uttered, lust in his half-lidded eyes. Steve furrowed his brows in irritation. He tossed him to the ground. Billy tried his best to stifle the groans of his arousal. 

Jonathan knelt down and took a chunk of Billy's hair into his fist, gradually pulling his head backwards. Hargrove let his head follow the Byers boy's grip with his mouth slightly agape.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" God, could've came then and there. Jon's voice was low and whispery as his face had th me smallest display of pleasure in controlling Billy. Hargrove looked pleadingly to his growing erection. He bit his lip as he caught Steve staring a little too long at his package.

"Ya wanna do something, Stevie? Go ahead." The tallest's hand was still firmly grasping onto his hair, but the blonde could just barely see Harrington's contemplation. 

SMACK

Billy felt the skin on his thigh tingle after Byers surely left a print on it. His cheeks were squished between Jon's index finger and thumb. 

"What? That gets you off?" He taunted in a demeaning tone. Billy stayed quiet feeling his stomach twist and churn. He felt another hit. Stevie this time, making him choke back his pleasure and arch his back. 

Oh God, this is really fucking with m-

"Ah fuck!" Hargrove's thoughts completely deceased. He felt a squeeze at the base of his dick.

"Holy shit, Jonathan..." Steve wanted to feel disgusted, but damn if this wasn't hot. 

"You want more of that, huh? Say it or just go home." Jonathan let go of Billy and stood up tall over him. The blonde finally found the strength to open his eyes and look at the two in the face. His heart striked against his ribs and his face was flushed. Inhaling sharply, he straightened his back and and displayed his usual cocky smirk.

"I want you to fuck my brains out."


End file.
